Be Strong
by lil-fairy-princess
Summary: Nikki works for the WWE but she is ready to quit. Her only two friends talk her out of it, but she doesn't think she can take anymore, she's not as strong as they think. Please R'n'R, i know its a bad summery.
1. enough

a/n-not very good but please review...i only own Nikki, everyone else belongs to the WWE..please don't sue me.

* * *

Nikki hurried down the crowded hallway as quickly as she could while carrying a tray full of cups of coffee and bottles of water. She had worked for the WWE for the past two years, running around getting files and just about everything else the so called stars of raw couldn't be bothered to do. So far that day she had walked Hunter Helmsleys dog, washed Jason Reso's car and picked up Candice Michelle's dry cleaning. It was now twelve in the afternoon and they were having a business meeting so of course Nikki had been sent out to get the drinks. She sighed to herself. She still remembered that interview, she had felt like they were looking right through her. Nikki was supposed to be Vince McMahons assistant but after a week of working there it had become clear that she was expected to do the little jobs that no one else would do. She knew she should put her foot down and refuse to do it. But Nikki didn't like to cause a fuss. She always did as she was asked to do and kept a smile firmly fixed on her face while she did it. In her two years she had never once gotten a thank you. It was like she was invisible. She suddenly felt herself falling to the ground. There was a huge as the ten cups she had been carrying all smashed on impact. There was spilt coffee down her white shirt and the hallway was like a bomb site. She groaned as she picked herself up from the ground. She looked up to see Candice Michelle and Maria Kanellis glaring at her.

"You idiot!" Candice yelled

"You got coffee over her shoes" Maria added

"Sorry" Nikki said quickly as she started to clear up the mess.

"You will be sorry, next time watch where you're going" Candice told her with narrowed eyes.

Candice had walked into her not the other way round but Nikki refused to start an argument. Candice was a star and she was the girl who made coffee, Candice could have her fired with the wave of a hand. It wasn't like they couldn't get someone to fill her job.

"Who are you anyway?" asked Maria looking her up and down" i haven't seen you around are you new?"

"No i'm not" she replied simply.

Candice gave her one last evil look before flicking her hair over her shoulder and storming off down the hallway with Maria close behind her.

"Great" she muttered to herself as she looked down at her shirt and at the mess on the floor.

"You know" came a voice from behind her" they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness"

Nikki turned round and smiled at Jim Ross.

"Hi" she said with a faint smile

"Are you ok sweetheart?" he asked

Nikki just nodded her head and started to clear up.

"Want some help?" he asked kneeling down next to her.

"that's ok it's not your job" she replied

"It's not yours either" he retorted.

"It won't be soon" she told him.

"Why not?" he asked" finally gonna listen to me and stand up to them?"

Nikki shook her head" nope i'm quitting"

"You can't!" he exclaimed

"Why not?" she asked "I don't belong here"

"Yes you do" he told her gently.

"no i don't" she argued

"Don't argue with good ol' JR" he laughed

Nikki smiled at him. Jim was one of the few people who treated her like a human being. Everyone else acted like she was somthing they'd stepped in, or somtimes it was worse and they didn't even notice she was there.

"You've got a meeting" she said changing the subject.

"I'm getting Trish to come and talk to you then" he told her

"Jim please, Trish has enough to worry about" she retorted.

"She's never to busy for a friend and you know it" he said with a smile before leaving for his meeting.

Nikki smiled as he walked off. Jim was like a father to her and Trish was like her best friend but she didn't like the way they were always trying to help her. They both had their own lives and they shouldn't be worrying about her.

She finally gave up on clearing up the mess and walked into the ladies room to try and save her shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her long brown hair had been scraped back into a pony tail, there were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. She had no make-up on at all. She looked awful. She frowned as she looked at her reflection. Her blue eyes were now dull. No wonder no one noticed her. She blended into the background. She wasn't ugly and she most certainly wasn't pretty, not anymore. She was average looking, nothing special. She looked and felt about thirty when in reality she was only twenty four. She spent her evenings in her hotel room or picking up people who were too drunk to drive back to the hotel and didn't want to pay for a taxi. It was no way to live. That was why she had to quit, she wasn't as strong as Trish and Jim thought. She always acted like life didn't bother her, but all of it was a lie. It was the one thing she had perfected in life, putting on a brave face and acting like nothing was wrong. Her grandmother had always told her if she acted like she was happy on the outside then she soon would be on the inside. Well Nikki had been testing it out for the last four years and it still hadn't worked.


	2. breakfast at tiffanys

Nikki was sat alone in her hotel room. Her hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she was wearing some plain blue pajamas. All of the superstars would be out at some club as per usual. Nikki was sat comfortably in her bed watching breakfast at tiffany's while eating a tub of chocolate ice cream. Breakfast at Tiffanys had to be her all time favourite film. She longed to be like Holly Golightly, glamorous, beautiful and wild. A free spirit doing exactly as she pleased and not caring what others thought. But Nikki did care and she would never be as beautiful as the divas. Nikki had always been plain and she always would be. It was a fact she had learnt to accept. She looked up as there was a knock at the door. She sighed and paused the video. She got up and answered the door. She was surprised to see Trish standing there.

"Hey" Trish said brightly walking into the room.

"How come you aren't at the club?" she asked shutting the door.

"Can't i hang out with my friend?" asked Trish sitting down on the bed" and anyways watching Christy boast about her win isn't my idea of a good time.

Nikki smiled at her friend.

"Why are you so bothered about her beating you?" she asked" it doesn't make you any less talented"

Nikki was one of the few people who knew the real Trish Stratus, most people thought of her as a bitch. But that didn't bother Trish. Nikki didn't get why Trish acted the way she did around other people but she had never really questioned her before.

"because i don't want people to walk all over me again, i let that happen before with McMahon, then there was Jeff who walked out and left me, then there was Chris who used me then Jason who betrayed me. People may not like you if you're a bitch but they sure as hell respect you, now if i lose everything i worked for people will go back to treating me the way they used to" Trish explained.

Nikki smiled at her friend.

"No they won't" she assured her.

"How do you know?" Trish asked with a dramatic smile.

"Because Trish you are a great friend, you're really funny and caring, and if you took a chance and let people get close again they'd realise that" she replied

Trish grinned ather friend" this coming from the ice princess"

Nikki looked down.

"I'm just kidding" Trish told her" i wish i was as strong as you, i mean you put up with so much and you don't let it get you down"

"I'm not as strong as you think" she said softly.

"Wanna talk about it?" Trish asked and Nikki shook her head" wanna watch breakfast at Tiffany's?"

Nikki smiled and nodded. That's what Nikki like about Trish. Sure she interfered alot but she knew when to leave things alone.

"Ever thought about trying make-up?" Trish asked as the movie ended.

"Why?" she asked

"I wanna give you a make over" Trish told her.

"Why?" she asked

"because there is a pretty girl hiding in you" Trish replied

"don't be stupid" she told her.

"You my dear need more confidence, come one where's the girl who does whatever she's asked with a smile on her face"Trish laughed.

Nikki thought for a moment. She wasn't going to get her hopes up. She knew she wouldn't be suddenly beautiful but it couldn't hurt.

"Ok then" she agreed

"Tomorrow we're going shopping" Trish told her happy that she had gotten her own way.

"I can't i have to get Christy's dry cleaning and walk Candice's dog" she said

Trish raised an eyebrow" oh no you're not that isn't your job"

"But..." she started

"But nothing i'll tell them what they can do with their jobs" Trish said cutting her off.

Nikki couldn't help but smile. Maybe tomorrow would work out ok.


	3. make over

a/n- thanks for my reviews...this is short sorry but its late! please review

* * *

Trish, Lilian and Nikki walked about the mall. Nikki smiled to herself. For once in her life she hadn't done exactly what she was supposed to and it felt good. In away she felt free. She had left her long brown hair down for once, only because Trish had insisted. It wasn't a major improvement but it was a start. Nikki had always found she could get along with Lilian who was always so sweet and easy going. 

"Come on then Nikki, i know just the place to take you" Trish told her linking arms.

"Where?" she asked suspiciously.

"Just a store" Trish replied

"Ok then" she laughed

"So Trish, what colours do you think?" asked Lilian.

Trish looked a Nikki for a moment. "I'd say pink, blue or red" she replied

"What about the hair?" Lilian asked

"We'll take her to a salon and get it styled" Trish replied dargging them into a store.

"Wait, what?" she asked looking at the two of them.

"What?" asked Trish

"What were you two just talking about?" she asked looking from one to the other.

"Nothing" Trish lied.

"But.." she started

"What do you think of this dress?" Trish asked her changing the subject. She was holding a black dress that was quite short and had a low plunging neckline.

"Well it's nice" she replied

"Go try it on" Trish said pushing her towards the changing room

"I couldn't wear that!" she exclaimed

"Ok so we'll pick another one" Trish told her with a smile and carried on walking round the store.

Nikki was eventually pushed into a changing room with a sky high pile of clothes to try on. It was mostly just jeans, skirts, tops and pants that were all great and Trish was going to make her buy them all. Last but not least she tried on a dress that Trish was determined Nikki was going to have wether she liked it or not. She put it on and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Let's see" Trish called

"No" she shouted back.

"If you don't come out by yourself i'll drag you out!" Trish threatend.

Nikki sighed dramatically and slowly walked out of the changing room. She closed her eyes as she heard Trish and Lilian gasp.

"Is it that bad?" she asked opening one eye. The two girls remained silent and Nikki self conciously warpped her arms around herself.

"You look amazing" Trish breathed at last.

"Who knew you had a body hiding under there!" Lilain exclaimed "no offense"

Nikki smiled and looked in the mirror again. The dress was quite short just above her knee's is was quite delicate, it wasn't to revealing and it didn't make her look fat. She had to hand it to Trish, the girl could make anyone look amazing.

Trish smiled at her friend "now all we need is the make-up!"

"Make-up?" she questioned

"That's what i said" Trish said with a grin.

"No offense Trish but you wear alot of make-up, alot more than i would" she said slowly.

Trish pushed her down onto a chair and pulled out her make-up kit. Trish carefully applied lip gloss and eye shadow and then pulled out her mascara.

"Ow Trish you nearly had my eye out with that stick!" she yelled

"Stick!" Trish exclaimed "It's called a wand"

"Is that why i feel like a fairy?" she asked sarcastically.

"That's how you need to be with Candice and the others" Trish told her seriously "You're funny and interesting, don't let them walk over you"

If only it were that simple she thought to herself. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. For once she didn't mind the person looking at her. She was so different. She wasn't a supermodel but she was pretty. Nikki felt like crying she was so happy. She hugged Trish and Lilian

"Thanks" she told them both with a smile.

"Well you need to be ready for your night out" Trish told her.


	4. getting out part1

a/n- i know i haven't updated in ages! this is very short o promise a longer chapter tomorrow! Been away at my dads for my aunties wedding lol. Anyways please read and review

* * *

Nikki stared at herself in the mirror. She had her long straight brown hair was now sitting in loose curls that fell to just below her shoulders. She was wearing a black halter style top that exposed her stomach and tight hip hugging black pants. Trish had done all her make-up yet again but didn't poke her eye out this time.

Nikki spun round to face Trish.

"Are you sure i look ok...only you haven't said much?" she asked

"Honey you look great!" Trish exclaimed happily

"I don't know i just don't feel right" she said slowly.

Nikki looked at herself and shook her head not recognising the girl staring back at her.

"Well just for tonight don't be the girl everyone in the wwe knows be the girl that i know" Trish told her with a smile "I'll tell you somthing Nikki every single one of those girls is putting on an act but all of them are just as insecure as you are...they're just good at acting confident"

"They're all beautiful and happy with themselves" Nikki said shaking her head

"Nikki you know what really makes someone beautiful...confidence and being a nice person" Trish said "tonight be the strong person i know you are and have fun for once, you deserve to be happy"

Nikki smiled at her friend

"Let's go before i change my mind!" she laughed linking arms with Trish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Nikki sat in the back of the car she kept going over everything in her head. She knew Trish was right she did need to be confident in herself. She really wanted to be like Trish and Lilian doing whatever she felt like and really living life but there always seemed to somthing stopping her from doing that. Herself. No matter how many times she told herself to pull herself together she couldn't do it. Saying be more confident was so easy but acctually gaining that confidence was alot harder. So tonight she was going to do exactly as Trish had said and be a different girl. She was going to be the girl she wanted to be.

Trish dragged Nikki straight into the club and grabbed a table. As soon as they stopped Nikki took the oppertunity to look around. It had been a long time since she had gone out. She smiled at the people shouting trying to talk over the loud music and the people dancing the night away without a care. She looked back round at Trish who was now holding two drinks. Trish handed one to Nikki.

"What is it?" she asked

"Rum and Coke" Trish replied taking a sip" so what do you think of this place?"

"It's good so far, i'm glad you talked me into coming" she replied with a smile

"I'm glad you came to, it's always so boring coming to these places alone, i mean sure i've got Lilian but i don't hang about with anyone else apart from you, Lil, Jim and Jerry so it's nice to have one of my best friends about" Trish told her

"Wanna dance?" she asked

Trish raised an eyebrow "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes" she laughed "I'm taking your advice and being a different girl tonight"

Trish smiled "Well i'm gonna be my alter ego because Christy and Amy just walked in"

"Well that's two of us then" she said with a smile as they stood up and headed to the dance floor going straight to the middle.

It didn't take long for Trish to start dancing with some random guy. Nikki just smiled and carried on dancing. She turned round as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned round to see Candice and Maria standing with hands on their tiny hips glaring at her.

"Well well well if it isn't our little assistant, and why didn't you do the things i asked you to?" Demanded Candice

Nikki bit her bottem lip and didn't look either of them in the eye. She turned her head slightly and noticed Trish looking back at them. Nikki took a deep breathe and turned back to face Candice

"Because i was busy" she replied softly barely being heard over the music blasting from the sound system

Candice just raises an eyebrow. "Oh really and what exactly could someone like you possibly have to do?"

"I was out with some friends..."she started to reply

Candice and Maria both looked at each other and burst out laughing.Nikki pushed past the two hyenas and headed straight back to her table lowering her head. She didn't dare look at them or Trish for that matter. Nikki sighed a deep sigh and stood up to go and get another drink. She sat down on a bar stool and waited to be served. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned slowly waiting for another confrontation. She smiled brightly as she noticed Jerry Lawler standing behind her.

"Hey Jerry" she said brightly

"Hey princess" he said sitting by her

"Aren't you a little old for places like this?" she asked smiling.

Jerry pretended to look outraged.

"You're as young as the woman you feel" he quoted and Nikki rolled her eyes.

"So what are you doing here?" she asked before adding "not that i'm not happy to see you"

"Well everyone's here tonight so i thought i'd come along i mean come on even McMahon is here" he replied and Nikki laughed as she looked round to the dance floor.

"Looks like Trish is having a good time" she said

"What about you?" asked Jerry

Nikki just shrugged "It was good earlier then i had a run in with Candice and Maria, but at least i'm out for once" she replied

"Go and Dance and have fun!" Jerry told her

"Yes sir" she said giving him a mock solute.

She still sat twirling her straw about in her drink when Trish appeared at her side.

"Hey Jerry" Trish said quickly " come on Nikki i'm not dancing without you"

Nikki just shook her head. "No thanks i'm ok here plus i can catch up with Jerry"

Trish stuck out her tongue and walzted back off across the room.

Nikki turned and smiled at Jerry. "how much do you wanna bet she comes back over here in ten minutes?" she asked

"I'd go with two seconds" Jerry laughed.

Nikki felt a hand on her arm and the next thing she knew Trish had pulled her over to the dance floor still holding her drink.

"Nikki this is...someone, well you two can introduce yourselves bye!" Trish exclaimed leaving Nikki alone in the middle of a crowded room with a complete stranger.


	5. Getting out prt 2

a/n- thanks for all the reviews! Wait a minute is this me doing an update! omg! wow! lol please read and review nothing special still busy with exams!

* * *

Nikki smiled slightly at the rather large man. He was in perfect shape but very tall so Nikki had to look up to see him properly.

"So what's your name?" he asked snaking one arm round her waist.

Nikki's eyes widend as she tried to keep her cool. "Nikki" she squeeked

"I suppose you know who i am" He said with a confident smirk.

"Well actually i don't.." she admitted.

The man looked at her in disbelief. "But i'm the masterpeice!" he exclaimed "you're joking right"

"Er..right!" she exclaimed with a nervous giggle.

She danced with him for awhile and tried to look around for Trish. Trish was sat back at the table with Chris Benoit and Jerry. They seemed like they were having fun. She really wanted to go and join them but 'The Masterpeice' was holding her so tight she felt like she was in a vice. She tried to pull back slightly and he looked at her in surprise.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I best go over to my friends before they get worried" she replied

"What do you have to go check in with Mom and Dad!" he laughed

Nikki narrowed her eyes at him. She was always nice to people but she didn't like him making fun of her. She almost smiled to herself, she wasn't sure if it was her new makeover or the drinks Trish had been giving her but she felt alot more confident.

"Look i don't want to dance with you" she said and slipped away when his grip loosend.

She walked off towards the table pushing her way past the people dancing. She had only got half way when she felt a hand on her arm. She turned to see Chris Masters. She wasn't surprised that it was him that had grabbed her.

"You don't wanna dance with me?" he exclaimed "you were pushing right up against me you little tease!"

Nikki raised an eyebrow "You pulled me to you it wasn't by choice" she informed him.

"Come and dance with me" he said it like it was a command rather than a question.

"No!" she exclaimed pulling away with him.

Chris went to pull her again but an arm appeared in between them. Nikki looked round and her eyes widend as she saw Chris Jericho standing there.

"I don't think she wants to dance with you" Chris said not looking at Nikki.

Chris Masters looked at him for a moment and then went away back into the crowd without saying a word. He just glared at Nikki as he went. Nikki started to walk back towards Trish. She felt a hand on her arm. She rolled her eyes as she turned to face Chris.

"Hey don't i get a thank you?" he asked

"I was perfectly fine" she replied not looking him in the eye.

"Wow looks like our little Nikki's all grown up and turning into Trash Stratus...bitchy and ungrateful" He said with a dry laugh.

"You made a bet on her what was she meant to do, throw you a parade?" She asked Sarcastically.

"Not a bad idea" he said while pretending to consider it. He turned his attention back to Nikki."So when did you get so Trish like?"

"Trish like?" she asked

"Well normally you cover up completly, you're nice to everyone and you wouldn't be seen at a club" he explained

Nikki went to turn away "You don't know a thing about me, and you're one to talk you expect everyone to fall at your feet even though you treat them like dirt" she told him.

"Hey that's not fair!" he exclaimed

Nikki raised an eyebrow again "Isn't it?" she asked

"No Trish hurt me to ok, there's two sides" he replied

"Look you don't like me and i don't like you, thank-you for getting rid of The Masterpeice now let's just go our seperate ways" she said with a sigh.

"You're hot" he said with a smirk.

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Nikki with a look of pure shock on her face.

"Wanna make out?" he asked

Nikki gave him a look of disgust "No!" she exclaimed and walked off across the room towards Trish so she could retell the full story.

Chris looked to his side to find his friend Shelton Benjamin.

"That girl is hot" Shelton said

"Yep" Chris agreed nodding his head "and i'm gonna get her"

"Dude you couldn't get her" Shelton laughed shaking his head "she's too good for you"

"Two dollars says i can" Chris said holding out his hand

Shelton shook his head "Don't start this again"

"Awww this lil Benjamin scared of losing a few dollars to the king of the world" mocked Chris

Shelton shook Chris' hand "You got yourself a bet!"


	6. Making new friends

Trish and Nikki lay by the clear blue pool sunbathing while Trish told Nikki all about her new boyfriend Scott.

"I swear you're drunk Trish" Nikki laughed as Trish was stood dancing about and smiling constantly.

"I'm not!" Exclaimed Trish "I'm just so happy...and shall i tell you why?"

Nikki rolled her eyes "If you must"

"Because i'm on love" Trish sighed sitting back down.

Nikki just shook her head. Trish was always falling in 'love' with every guy that came her way. Trish was the kind of girl who would trust anyone and she usually found out the hard way when she was wrong about someone. Nikki picked up her magazine and began to flick through it as Trish told her about the date she had planned for that night, Normally Nikki loved hearing about Trish's plans but she had already heard them eleven times that morning.

"But enough about me" Trish said smiling a secret smile " I heard a little someone has a crush on you"

"Who?" Nikki asked not looking up from her magazine.

"Christopher Jericho mr Y2J" Trish replied with a giggle.

Nikki lowered her magazine and raised an eyebrow at Trish.

"And why exactly would you think that?" she asked

"Because..."Trish replied

Nikki rolled her eyes and sighed "Because what?"

"Because he was staring at your ass all last night " Trish laughed.

Nikki just rolled her eyes "Trish you're drunk" she said simply.

"I don't care and you know why?" Trish asked still giggling away.

"Because you're hap hap hap hap happy" Nikki replied laughing.

"That's right!" exclaimed Trish "And you know what i'm going now so bye bye cutie pie"

Nikki couldn't help but smile as her very drunk friend made her way back into the hotel. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned round to face a tall pretty blonde woman.

"Er hi Stacy" she said wondering why Stacy was coming over to talk to her. Stacy had never been like the other girls treating her like dirt but she had never really spoke to her either.

"Hey Nic mind if i sit with you?" Stacy asked

"No problem" Nikki replied still feeling confused.

"I just wanted to ask you to come out with me and some friends tonight...well that's if you haven't already got plans" Stacy told her.

"No i don't have any plans..."she said slowly.

"Great well you should come out with me and some of the girls tonight!" Stacy exclaimed excitedly.

"Which girls?" Nikki asked cautiously.

"Not Candice and Maria if that's who you're worried about" Stacy assured her.

"Well i geuss that would be ok" Nikki said with a smile "Yeah it sounds like fun"

Stacy looked about to check no one was listening in on their conversation.

"So Nikki is there anyone here you're kind of interested in?" Stacy asked

"Not that i can think of" Nikki replied

"It's just there was some definate chemistry with you and Chris last night" Stacy explained

Nikki burst out laughing "I wouldn't call it chemistry...hatred maybe"

"Well he's got it bad for you" Stacy told her

"Why does everyone keep saying that!" Nikki exclaimed "Chris Jericho does not like me at all"

"Alright then" Stacy laughed "You know i wish i'd started talking to you sooner"

Nikki smiled at the tall blonde. It was nice to be making friends and Stacy did seem like a nice girl.

"So meet you after the show tonight?" asked Stacy

"Sure" Nikki replied with a smile.

Nikki frowned slightly once Stacy had headed back over to her friends. She couldn't help but wonder why she was making all these friends. The strangest part was that everyone thought Chris Jericho had a thing for her. She stood up grabbing her bag and headed back inside to ger ready for her night out with Stacy and her friends.


	7. full of surprises

Nikki knocked on Stacy's hotel room door. She looked up and down the empty hallway as she waited for Stacy to answer. Nikki smiled as the door opend and Randy Orton stood in the doorway. Randy smirked down at her.

"You must be the famous Nikki" he said taking her hand and leading her into the hotel room.

Stacy walked over to them and smiled at Nikki.

"Oh my god Nikki you look amazing i love that dress!" Stacy exclaimed admiring Nikki's black dress that Trish had picked out."Don't you think she looks great Randy?"

Randy looked her up and down with a smile on his face "Yeah she looks hot"

Stacy smiled at them both. "Oh i best introduce you to everyone, you know Randy and me obviously but there's Shelton, Dave, Paul, Victoria, Amy , Adam, Jay and Chris is on his way"

Nikki looked around at the crowd of people and she tried to smile slightly. She couldn't stand any of these people. All of them had always looked down on her and none of them were ever nice to Trish. But not one of the insulted her now. Not now that she was Stacy's guest.

"Hey you know what would be fun" said Stacy sitting down in a black leather chair and crossing her endless legs.

"What?" asked Randy sitting down next to Nikki.

"We should all stay here and get to know Nikki!" Stacy exclaimed exciedly. Everyone smiled and nodded in agreement. It seemd that what Stacy said went no questions asked. Nikki's eyes widend as she felt Randy's hand on her ass. She looked round quickly to see if anyone had noticed but no one was really paying attention to them. They were to busy adoring Stacy. Nikki had thought Stacy and Randy were together but she was obviously wrong. Infact she seemed to be getting close to Dave Batista. Then again he was the champion so why not. Of course princess Stacy would have a champion.

"Can you move your hand" she hissed at Randy who just smirked down at her but didn't move his hand. Nikki sighed.

If tonight was about getting to know her then why wasn't anyone talking to her. More importantly which Chris was meant to be arriving. There were far to many Chris' on the Raw roster Nikki never had a clue who people were talking about.

Two minutes later her question was answered as the door opend and in stepped the self proclaimed king of the world. Nikki's heart sunk. Great she thought to herself, tonight was going to be worse than i thought!

"Well well well if it isn't the trash clone" Chris said with a smirk walking over to Nikki and Randy.

Nikki raised an eyebrow trying desperatly to keep her cool and not go back to her quiet ways.

"Wow Chris how long did it take you to plan that one, do you want my seat i'm guessing after such a strain you may need to sit down. Ease the pain" she retorted and Randy laughed.

Stacy stood up and marched over to Chris.

"Now now Chris don't be mean to guests!" she warned him "Nikki is our new friend remember"

"Our very hot new friend" Chris said with a smirk and Nikki rolled her eyes.

Nikki stood up and glared at both Randy and Chris. She then turned to face Stacy.

"You know what Stacy thanks so much for inviting me tonight but i think i'd rather spend time back in my hotel room" she told her.

She looked down to see Chris' hand on her arm.

She sighed "What now?"

"Look Nikki i just wanted to apologise for my actions i was out of line and i shouldn't have spoke to you that way and i'm also sorry about last night" he told her.

Nikki stared at him wide eyed. Had that really just happend? Chris "i am the best" Jericho saying he was wrong. She smiled slightly as she looked back into his eyes. She had to admit he was attractive and charming when he wanted to be.

"That's ok" she replied softly.

She frowned slightly remembering Trish. She could not think Chris was cute, no way she could not after he hurt Trish.

"I have to go" she said quickly leaving the room and Stacy's band of followers behind. She had never expected Chris to be there or expected him to act like a human being. The night had been full of surprises.


	8. A troubled mind

Nikki sat in the office taking messages for Mr McMahon. She sighed and looked at the clock as she ran her hand through her pony tail. The night before had been a disaster and she felt as if she was stuck on a rollercoaster of emtion that had one too many loops in it. Confusion was taking over her and her thoughts were full of Chris, Randy, Stacy and Trish. She had the feeling she was falling into a huge trap but just couldn't stop herself and there was no one around to break her fall. Trish was busy with her boyfriend and Nikki couldn't bare to ruin her happy moment. Stacy was around just like Chris and Randy but there was somthing not quite right with the situation. There was only one person she could think of to talk to. And that was Jim. As the minutes ticked by she grew more and more impatient. Repeating the same lines over and over again on the telephone really wasn't helping to take her mind off things. Then the office door creeked open slowly.


End file.
